Last Friday Party
by Carla Taisho
Summary: Kagome acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, logo que abriu os olhos a luz sol cegou-a e ela resmungou antes de sentar-se. Como de hábito pegou o netbook no criado-mudo, ainda sonolenta jogou no chão o copo de plástico que estava em cima dela sem perceber, e ligou-o para consultar a previsão do tempo...


_Olá gente, bem aqui estou eu outra vez, escrevendo uma one-shot inspirada novamente na música Last Friday Night da Katy Perry. Espero que gostem:  
_

 **.  
**

 **Last Friday Party  
**

° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O**

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. **A história sim XD  
**

° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** ° **O** º

Kagome acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, logo que abriu os olhos a luz sol cegou-a e ela resmungou antes de sentar-se. Como de hábito pegou o netbook no criado-mudo, ainda sonolenta jogou no chão o copo de plástico que estava em cima dela sem perceber, e ligou-o para consultar a previsão do tempo. Enquanto esperava o computador ligar olhou em volta e percebeu quão bagunçado o seu quarto estava, todos seus bichinhos de pelúcia jogados no chão (os quais ela nunca deixaria de gostar, por mais velha que estivesse), e tinha copos descartáveis espalhados por todos os cantos.

Como se um raio a atingisse lembrou-se da festa da noite passada. Havia convidado uns amigos para inaugurar a compra da sua casa nova. Finalmente estava morando sozinha! E então se lembrou de ter bebido muito, dançado muito, dado em cima do cara que ela achava bonito que era da sala dela da faculdade, ter dispensado o chato do Hojo que sempre estava atrás dela...lembrou-se então de ter beijado seu melhor amigo, Inuyasha! E... Não se lembrava da parte que tinha vindo parar na cama...

Ela viu a previsão do tempo e sorriu, faria sol, beleza, ótimo dia para ir ao parque fazer Cooper – pensou – Bem, assim que me livrar dessa enxaqueca. Decidiu então dar uma passada no Facebook e conferir as atualizações.

Ficou chocada quando viu as fotos: Ela e seu melhor amigo Inuyasha no maior amasso! Ela dançando até o chão! Ela beijando sensualmente o pescoço de Inuyasha! Os dois dançando de uma forma extremamente sensual e vulgar...- Ai meu Deus! Eu to ferrada! – Kagome gritou sua cabeça rodando.

\- Que foi Kagome? – uma voz resmungou saindo debaixo das cobertas.

Kagome se assustou e perdendo o equilíbrio ela caiu da cama agarrada ao netbook com medo de quebrá-lo.

\- Woow – exclamou colocando o aparelho no chão. Pousou as mãos nos quadris doloridos e pensou: _estou impossibilitada de andar de bicicleta por um bom tempo._ _Ai que dor!_ Então olhou para cima e viu os orbes dourados fitando-a ainda sonolentos, e o mais incrível e inacreditável: **ele estava sem camisa! Será que estava nu?**

\- Inuyasha! O que está fazendo na minha cama? – ela exclamou se levantando e aliviada percebeu que estava vestida. Menos mal. - pensou.

\- Feh...sei lá... – ele resmungou voltando a deitar-se.

\- I-Inuyasha? Não aconteceu nada entre a gente ontem à noite né? – ela perguntou receosa e com cuidado puxou a coberta para conferir se ele estava vestido.

O homem esfregou o rosto para espantar o sono e se sentou – O que você ta olhando? – perguntou com malícia enquanto observava os olhos arregalados dela numa área um tanto íntima dele.

\- É e-enorme – Kagome balbuciou soltando a coberta com rapidez num misto de vergonha e calor, do nada seu corpo parecia ferver! Sentia que ia hiperventilar.

\- Feh! Você ainda não viu nada... – ele disse sorrindo malicioso.

\- Por que você está pelado?! – ela gritou tentando organizar seus pensamentos, a luxúria e a ressaca duelando dentro dela.

\- Feh, sei lá... – ele resmungou tentando disfarçar seus pensamentos.

\- Não aconteceu nada entre a gente né? – ela perguntou de novo, insegura, será que dormira com ele? E não se lembrava de nada? Isso era injusto! Se dormisse com ele queria essa memória gravada em pedra!

\- Se tivesse acontecido você se lembraria – ele falou arrogantemente.

Kagome sorriu da arrogância dele, Inuyasha era sempre assim, adorava quando ele falava dessa maneira e esses sorriso então? Ah, que calor!

Será que finalmente rolaria algo com ele? Era apaixonada por seu melhor amigo desde os treze anos, só que nunca havia acontecido nada entre eles além de uns beijos quando tinham dezessete e isso foi há cinco anos. E é claro, os beijos da noite anterior os quais ela não se lembrava direito. Ah não chegara a hora de mudar isso!

\- Verdade? – ela perguntou insinuando olhando para ele com uma cara que esperava que fosse sexy.

Inuyasha percebeu a mudança de humor dela e sorriu para si mesmo. _Essa idéia de deitar pelado na cama com ela geraria frutos! Finalmente faria com que ela enxergasse que pertenciam um ou outro! Ou não?_

Ele sorriu e decidiu arriscar, o pior que podia acontecer era tomar um não – Quer saber como é? – provocou batendo no colchão ao lado dele num convite explícito.

Kagome mordeu o lábio fingindo indecisão, sua cabeça ainda estava latejando..mas a idéia de dormir com o homem que amara desde... _Sempre..._ era tudo que queria! Aproveitaria sua chance!

Balançando a cabeça e jogando o bom senso pela janela jogou-se na cama em cima dele e procurou seus lábios.

Logo que as bocas se encontraram Kagome sentiu-se derreter sobre o calor do peito masculino, seu corpo estava ardendo, sentia aquele puxão de desejo vindo do fundo do seu corpo.

As mãos masculinas percorreram as costas de Kagome, agarram a parte macia de seus glúteos e subiram por baixo da blusa dela trazendo a blusa para cima, assim que se livrou da peça Inuyasha voltou a tocar as costas de Kagome buscando o feixe do sutiã. Os lábios nunca deixando de se tocar, ela permitiu a exploração minuciosa de cada canto de sua boca pela língua masculina, prestando meramente atenção ao fato de já estar sem sutiã. Kagome sentiu-se ser envolvida pelos braços fortes e erguida, logo em seguida estava debaixo das cobertas sentindo o contato total do corpo masculino contra o seu.

Sem deixar de notar o quão excitado ele já estava ela suspirou – _Inuyasha_ – e gemeu quando ele lhe deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior.

\- Ah Kagome... – ele sussurrou roucamente – Você não sabe a quanto tempo tenho esperado por isso. – seus lábios desceram pelo maxilar feminino, demorando-se no queixo e seguindo lentamente para o pescoço. Enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo esbelto que tinha diante de si.

Kagome ofegou ao sentir as mãos dele sobre seus seios e mordeu os lábios tentando segurar um gemido – Você que não sabe a quanto tempo **eu** tenho esperado por isso. – ela replicou.

Ela quase se arrependeu do que disse ao sentir as mãos maravilhosas pararem de apalpá-la. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e notou que ele estava intrigado.

\- Quanto tempo? – ele perguntou.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se nervosa de repente – Desde os treze eu sou.. – ela calou-se e então fitando os olhos dourados soltou de uma vez só – Apaixonada por você – escondeu o rosto no peito dele constrangida por ter confessado e pensou: _ai Meu Deus! Não acredito que eu disse isso, finalmente! Depois de tanto tempo!_

\- Sério? – ele perguntou com uma mão no queixo dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

A morena assentiu e ficou surpresa ao sentir os lábios dele sob os seus num beijo feroz.

\- Kagome. Eu te amo – ele disse com os lábios ainda em contato com os dela.

Ela perguntou sem acreditar. – O quê? Desde quando?

\- Feh..demorei uns anos para perceber – ele coçou a cabeça envergonhado – Faz quase uns dois meses..eu acho.

\- Seu bobo! – ela bateu no peito dele sentindo um sorriso se espalhar por seus lábios. – Você é muito cego sabia? Eu sou louca por você!

\- Feh. Sou sim, um bobo por não ter te notado antes, você é linda, te adoro tanto, quero beijar você inteira – e com isso voltou a beijá-la.

As mãos dele voltaram a tocá-la só que dessa vez nas pernas, puxando sua saia para cima. Inuyasha agarrou as coxas bem delineadas e apalpou-lhe novamente a carne macia e redonda de seus glúteos.

Kagome aproveitou para tocar no peitoral masculino. Inuyasha era tão lindo. Não era nem bombado e nem magrelo. Era perfeito. No ponto exato. Ela acariciou cada músculo e descansou a mão sobre o coração dele sentindo-o bater acelerado como o seu.

Inuyasha fez a saia deslizar pelas pernas dela e ergueu-a para que ficasse sentada em cima dele. Ele gemeu a visão dos seios redondos a frente dele e a trouxe de volta de encontro a ele para que pudesse saboreá-los com seus lábios.

Kagome ofegou com o calor apoderando-se de seu corpo enquanto a boca e as mãos de seu amado acariciavam seu corpo.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele e encontrou os olhos dourados fitando-a com desejo, a boca ainda sob seu seio. Inuyasha beijou o vale entre eles e deu o mesmo trato ao outro seio.

Suas mãos afagaram a carne macia das coxas dela e então ele inverteu as posições de modo a Kagome ficar deitada no colchão e ele sobre ela.

Kagome envolveu com seus braços o pescoço masculino e trouxe a boca dele de volta a sua.

Inuyasha sentiu as pernas de Kagome envolverem seus quadris e sentiu-se febril de excitação.

\- Kagome – ele balbuciou – Você está acabando comigo.

A morena sorriu para ele e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido – Você é que me deixa louca. – ela mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo e Inuyasha sentiu-se perdido.

Beijou-a com loucura e agarrou-lhe o seio esquerdo entre o polegar e o indicador massageando-os até senti-los duros sob seus dedos.

– Inuyasha – Kagome implorou. Ele voltou a beijar-lhe os seios e distribuiu um caminho de beijos e mordidinhas pelo ventre feminino. Ele livrou-a da calcinha e continuou distribuindo beijos sobre o corpo delgado.

Kagome percebeu aonde ele estava se dirigindo e antes que pudesse protestar, sentiu a boca úmida e quente dele tocando-a no seu ponto mais íntimo.

\- I-Inuyasha – ela ofegou. Dentro de alguns minutos começou a gritar o nome dele enquanto as ondas de prazer a envolviam e os pensamentos ficavam embaralhados. Seu corpo erguendo-se involuntáriamente enquanto espasmos de prazer percorriam toda a extensão do corpo feminino.

Kagome gritou quando sentiu a boca dele deixar seu corpo e frustrada ergueu os quadris num pedido mudo e então um grito agudo escapou-lhe dos lábios ao sentir Inuyasha preencher-lhe no âmago de seu ser.

Inuyasha a olhou preocupado. – Você está bem?

Kagome assentiu e mexeu os quadris fazendo com que Inuyasha gemesse.

\- Não pare! – ela ordenou com a voz rouca, aumentando o ritmo. Logo ele estava se mexendo junto com ela.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior e gemeu ao ouvir os gemidos roucos que escaparam dos lábios de seu amado.

As ondas de prazer começaram a afogá-la mais uma vez e Kagome não conseguiu mais conter os gemidos e nem manter os olhos abertos. Suspiros longos ecoavam pelo quarto e ela sentia seu corpo em chamas.

Seus corpos já estavam molhados de suor. Ela arranhou as costas de Inuyasha agarrando-se ao máximo ao corpo dele enquanto ele continuava a movimentar-se cada vez mais rápido e com mais força afagando os quadris dela e puxando-os para cima para auxiliar na velocidade dos movimentos.

Kagome gritou o nome dele quando uma onda enorme de prazer tragou-a no mais íntimo de seu corpo e mais uma vez sentiu-se impulsionada de encontro a ele, num gesto involuntário.

Inuyasha gemeu o nome dela e permaneceu se mexendo por mais alguns minutos. Ele olhou para o rosto suado de sua amada e tirou-lhe uma mexa de cabelo da testa. Tocou com delicadeza os contornos daquele rosto extremamente feminino e sensual que de agora em diante seria só dele.

\- Inuyasha! - ela gritou mais uma vez.

E ele gritou ao sentir as paredes internas dela apertando-o e sentindo que logo não agüentaria mais, ele começou a se mexer o mais rápido que pôde e dentro de minutos urrou o nome de Kagome fazendo com que ela fosse atingida por mais um orgasmo. Inuyasha sentiu-se tragado pelo clímax dela enquanto o seu próprio ainda ecoava dentro dele como uma onda indo e voltando.

Ele desabou em cima do corpo feminino, respirando com dificuldade. Ouviu o coração de sua amada batendo descompassado ao mesmo ritmo que o dele e beijou-lhe o pescoço antes de dizer:

\- Eu te amo Kagome.

Kagome sorriu e ainda ofegante respondeu – Eu te amo também Inuyasha.

Os dois permaneceram unidos enquanto seus corações se acalmavam e Kagome pensou:

 _Tudo isso por causa de uma festa!  
_

* * *

 **Fic atualizada em 15-9-17**


End file.
